SarahPAC
"Mika, you need to buck up. I know you think this story has no purpose other than keeping Sarah Palin’s name in the headlines for another news cycle. I know you think she has nothing to offer the national dialogue and that her speeches are just coded talking points mixed with words picked up at random from a thesaurus. I know you think Sarah Palin is at best a self-promoting ignoramus and at worst a shameless media troll who will abuse any platform to deliver dog-whistle encouragement to a far right base that may include possible insurrectionists. I know you think her reality show was pathetically unstatesmanlike, and at the same time I know you believe it also represents the pinnacle of her potential and that her transparent, transparent desperation to be a celebrity so completely eclipsed her interest in public service so long ago that there would be more journalistic integrity on reporting on one of the lesser Kardashian’s ass implants. I know, I know that when you arrive at the office each day you say a silent prayer that maybe, just maybe Sarah Palin will at long last shut up for ten f@#king minutes. I know because I can see it in your eyes. Well guess what, Mika. That’s the gig. And it’s only January of 2011, kiddo. And you have a minimum of 2 more years of this ahead of you. You want to stay in this game? You dig deep. You find another gear. You show up to work every day, get your hair and makeup done, you slap on a smile, get out there on TV and repeat what Sarah Palin said on Hannity last night right into the lens. You know – news. I have faith in you kid. You can do it! I’ll see you in New Hampshire … I’ll buy." ~~Stephen Colbert about Palin Fatigue. January 18, 2011 SarahPAC is an institution whose mission is to elect The Greatest Maveratrix Ever President of the United States of America! Created after A.C.O.R.N. the 2008 election to The Secret Muslim, SarahPAC promises to free America from the inevitable socialist hell that is bound to befall our once great nation as a consequence of this crime. Background & History Mission Meet the Mamma Grizzlies Projects *We have the Old Men White Vote! she hit the trifecta folks! * Get the Female Vote * Get the Latino Vote * Get the Black Vote * To End the Founding Fathers' Unfinished Project: The Theocratic States of Jesusland * Get the SNL vote *Destroy The Blue Bloods Membership Funding See Also * Citizens United * 527 * Political Action Committee * Tom DeLay *SarahPAC Watch *Our Hit List *Her awesome speech *Her tax funded TV show *SarahPac joins alliance with Scientology External Tubes *Disclaimer: This page is protected under the Sarah Palin® trademark * Official Tube * Librul media coverage *Sarah Palin Facebook a success! *Sarah's Rogues *SarahPAC supports the creation of Patriotic Third Party *More Republicans seeking Sarah's support *SarahPac helping Tea Party to take over Alaska! *Feminazis liburals continue to hatez Mama Grizzlies *President Palin will win 2012 *Sarah's Sekret plan coming into fruition *Sarah's emails still missconstrunderstimulated *Sarah's #2 fan betrays us! *Sarah Palin secures seat on Delaware! *SarahPac winning message of Fear *SarahPAC receives $600 Free Money Donation, Thank You Anonymous Stranger *un-american traitor refuses to help Sarah Palin! *Sarah Palin endorses John Raese of Planet Mars West Virginia for the Senate *Sarah may be our only hope! *Sarah to debate lying bastards *The Twitter tries smear campaign against President Palin! *Sarah Palin gets blessing from The Greatest President Ever *Soros trying to infiltrate SarahPac! *Polls suggest Sarah Palin is still popular *Solidarity for Sarah. Please send the monies! *You can do it! *Un-american traitors to be executed *Sarah Palin promises to save Wall Street *SarahPac employs True American to help win 2012 *More Real Americans support Sarah for 2012 *Sarah Palin's fureign policy: North Korea is our Ally *Sarah Palin and the future! *Palin's new video wins the heart of the Nation, even joos love it! *Colbert gives full support to Sarah Palin *True Believer will giver her life for Sarah! *SarahPac wants more money *unbelievers still unsure about the Palin *Palin for 2016! *Sarah for 2012: Unpatriotism is cool now